Only One Life to Live
by polopopiinprepxx
Summary: Gabriella's life was perfect until one person came back into her life.. Jonathan. Her exboyfriend. He doesn't stay for long but if Sharpay never made them met, Gabriella wouldn't be sentenced to a chair for the rest of her life.  reviews are nice.
1. TRAILER

-1This is the trailer to my first fanfic ever called "Only One Life to Live" Chapter One should be up tonight, tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. I still have a little more planning to do. So yeah. Let me know what you think.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own High School Musical, never did, never will. Don't sue me. Thanks. 

- HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM -

TRAILER-  


music starts Until We Get Caught by: Hit the Lights. **don't own, duh!**

_This is not the end; its just the beginning don't you know everything we want is within our reach at fingertips length._

"Troy, don't do this. You can't steal that, no way. You know you could probably go to jail? What happened to you Troy? Is basketball the only thing you care about?" cried Gabriella.

_We fought non-stop to make these nights our own, now no one can take them away._

Troy and Gabriella are laying in the park, looking up at the stars.

_Hands in the air_

Everyone in the classroom raises their hand, expect Gabriella who slides lower and lower into her seat, hoping not to be called on. 

_No one make a sound_

Troy puts his mouth over Gabriella's as they creep down the hallway.

_While we're in despair we'll have our ears to the ground._

Troy is laying on the floor, looking through the space that's in the middle of the floor and the door to see if anyone is in the room.

_Listening for the pulse that just might drive these hearts tonight._

A doctor has a stethoscope on Gabriella's chest.

_And I know we won't make it out alive._

Gabriella is laying on a moving stretcher that is going out the doors of East High. Teachers are trying to keep the crowd of stud

"Troy, what happened?" Taylor said with tears in her eyes as she walked up to him.

Troy said nothing, he was speechless. He didn't know what to do. The love of his life was just laying there, she never looked this pale before to him. He was staring into space until the sound of the ambulance sirens brought him back to reality.

"No." Troy said quietly to himself. "This can't be happening." 

- HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM -

So, that's about it. I hope you like it although it's only the trailer. Hehe. I would love for someone to review. Thanks a latte. Remember, this is only the trailer. Chapter one will be up tonight or tomorrow since I'm going to see Hairspray. Woo!

Thanks for reading!

-**polopopiinprepxx**


	2. Chapter 1

-1I'm truly happy. I posted the trailer and went back the next day and I have one review, one story alert, and one favorite author. Thanks a lot guys. I didn't think the story would do that good. Well to some people one of each isn't a lot but I think it is. So anyways, this is chapter one. I would like to thank my friend **Nicole** for helping me with ideas while we were going to Hairspray which was by the way _amazing._ Oh, and thanks Karina for giving me the idea for the name. Although I thought of it myself. Woo!

**READ BEFORE GOING ON:**   
1) This is my first fan-fiction so be nice.

2) Please review.  
3) This takes place the night of the musical.

4) Troy and Gabriella are dating.

That's it.

-HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM- 

**GABRIELLA'S POV.**

I took a look from behind the curtain, out into the audience. I saw my mom sitting in the front row next to Troy's parents. They were talking, laughing, having a good time.

_There's a million people out there._

I took another glance and I noticed Sharpay and Ryan's parents sitting in the front row as well.

_Do they think they're in the musical?_

Right behind them were Chad and Taylor.

_I hope they don't see me mess up._

Suddenly, someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice said.

"Troy?" I guessed.

The person took their hands off me and I turned around.

It was my ex-boyfriend.

**TROY'S POV.**

_What was I thinking? There's no way I'm going to make it through tonight. I'm going to get a line wrong, I'm going to trip, bump into someone while dancing, I'm going to forget everything and just pass out. I can't do it. I just can't._

I walked around a bit. I went over the script for the first scene.

"Mr. Bolton." I heard a familiar voice.

_Oh please don't be…_

"Hello Ms. Darbus!"

"Hi, Troy. I noticed you were reading over your lines?"

"Uhmm. Yeah, just making sure."

"Well if you don't know your lines by now, we can have Ryan take your place."

_No way am I doing that to Gabriella._

"I heard someone say my name?"

Troy turned around, it was Ryan.

"Oh hey Ryan." said Troy.

"THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!" Ms. Darbus screamed to two kids doing props. She quickly ran toward them.

"So.. Tonight's the big night." said Ryan.

"Yup." said Troy.

"Well tonight is supposed to be my night."

"Well, don't blame me, I'm not the director here."

"How could you take my spotlight? This is my shot."

"Well… I…"

"How would you feel if someone on the basketball team thought they were better than you?"

_Basketball… OMG I totally forgot, Chad. He must be upset that I been missing practices._

"Well I don't know but I really have to go so bye! See you later."

"Five minutes to show time!" he heard. 

Troy ran off to find Gabriella. He wanted to wish her good luck in the musical and he to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

Troy then found Gabriella. Oh, he found her alright.

_How could she do this to me?_

He found her.. Kissing another guy.

_Dad? No. Who makes out with their dad? _

It was a boy. A teenage boy.

Troy was shocked. They been dating for about 3,4 months now.

_This isn't like Gabi._

"Gabi?" Troy called.

Troy just stood there, nearly in tears as the two broke apart and Gabriella saw him.

"How could you?"

Gabriella ran away from the boy, and Troy. 

**GABRIELLA'S POV.**

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Before her was her ex-boyfriend from when she was 14 and lived in New York, Jonathan Nergert.

"Well, my dad is on a business trip here. Since my mom is out of town, I was stuck going with him. We're leaving tonight."

"Oh. But I mean, why are you here, at my school, seeing my play?"

"Well, I saw a advertisement in the paper and I noticed your name. So I came to surprise you."

"Surprise me?"

"Yeah I mean I haven't seen you in over 2 years. I wanted to see how you were and things so we could catch up."

"Catch up? Jon, we went out for 2 years, since we were 12. Sure, we had our fights but that night, when I told you I was moving. You just left me. Never gave me a chance to say where I was moving too. For all you know I could of just been moving down the street. But no, you had to just run off leaving me in tears."

"Look I'm sorry about that but maybe we can start over."

"START OVER?"

"I mean look at you. You used to be the shy, Gabriella. You would love your time at school, spend all day taking notes, paying close attention to the lessons. Then stay after school to practice with the Decathlon team. Then at night you would just study, or read. You were the smartest girl in the school. But look at you now, you're the lead, in a musical. You're not that girl you used to be." 

"Well, I pretty much am still the smartest girl is school, and I was never shy? What are you talking about? And I am on the Decathlon team here."

"Oh. Well I mean you were always shy to me. Since when did you ever sing? Yet act?"

"I always did church choir." 

"Well, didn't you faint during that solo once?"

"Well, that was then, this is now. I changed. I… met someone."

"Okay? Look, Gabi."

_Gabi? He never called me Gabi. Only Troy called me Gabi. No one else._

"GABI?" I interrupted. "Since when did you call me that?"

"_Gabriella_, Look, I still like you. Ever since you moved away, I realized what I did was wrong."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You had your chance and you blew it."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Gabi, I'm--"

"DON'T CALL ME GABI!"

"Sorry _Gabriella_, I'm leaving tonight. This going to be the last chance I'll ever see you."

"Yeah okay so?"

"Gabriella Montez, I love you."

"No Jon, just no. Don't think that you can just walk out of my life 2 years ago and come back and make everything alright again? Look Jon, things changed, I for one changed. You changed. I never thought I was going to run into you again and that made me happy. But now, I don't even know what you've become."

"Come on Gabi,"

He saw the anger in her eyes.

"I mean Gabriella, you can come with me back home, tonight. I can get you a ticket and everything."

"No Jon, just no. I don't love you anymore. I doubt I ever will, not ever again.

Jon leaned in to kiss me.

I quickly pulled away, thinking of Troy.

"Jon, what are you doing? You left me. And besides, I have a boy--"

Before she could finish, he kissed her again, this time making sure she didn't pull away.

"Gabi?" she heard someone called.

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy.

"How could you?"

Gabriella quickly ran away from the boy, and Troy.

**NO ONES POV.**

"ONE MINTUE PEOPLE!" said Ms. Darbus.

Troy couldn't do the musical, not with Gabriella there.

"So," he heard a familiar voice say.

It was Sharpay.

"Where's Gabriella?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." said Troy.

"Well, since I'm the understudy, I guess it's me you're kissing tonight."

"No, Sharpay, there's no way I'm doing this musical without Gabriella."

Troy quickly ran off. He could care less about the musical. He just wanted to find Gabriella.

Basketball did him good. He caught up to Gabriella. She was sitting on the stairs outside East High, crying.

"Gabi," Troy said. "..What happened?"

Gabriella didn't answer. She knew Troy was going to hate her forever.

A few minutes of silence went by. Gabriella started crying harder.

"Gabi, I'm not mad okay. Well, maybe a little. Seeing someone you were supposed to do a musical with and kiss tonight being wrapped in another guys arms? You know how upset I was when I saw you two? I know you would never cheat on me like that. At least, that's what I thought."

"He….was my ex-boyfriend from New York. He left me when I was 14 and now he wanted to get back together. He's only here for tonight though and wanted me to go on a plane with him to New York. And then he kissed me when I tried telling him I had a boyfriend."

"Don't worry about it Gabi, you're never going to see him again."

"I know Troy. But, he hurt me, again tonight. I thought you were going to hate me."

"No, I'll never hate you because I love you Gabi. And you knew that. If I never met you, I would probably be home playing basketball right now and you would be reading. But together, me and you flipped East High upside down. Trust me Gabi, I'll never hate you, ever."

Gabriella smiled. Troy thought she never smiled wider before.

"…but I know someone who's going to hate both of us." Troy continued.

Gabriella looked a bit stunned.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

"Ms. Darbus."

At that second, they both realized that everyone is going to ask them questions, their parents would be disappointed. Everyone would be, well, expect Ryan and Sharpay. They got their parts, as they wanted. Okay I lied, the twins would be disappointed, they had to kiss each other in the play.

"I totally forgot about the play." Gabriella remembered.

"I know. I wonder how long we been out here."

"Well Sharpay got what she wanted, as usual."

"Not really…"

"What do you mean?"

"They have to kiss each other."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh.

"I totally forgot about that part."

Troy gave Gabriella a curious look.

"…okay I didn't." she confessed.

"Let's go, this is something we can't miss."

They quickly ran, hand in hand to the auditorium. When they arrived there, they saw Sharpay and Ryan on stage. They seat hopped until they were in the second to front row. Gabriella and Troy both took out their camera. They needed a picture of this to post around the school.

Then it happened, the kiss between the Evans twins.

There was some "AWW's" from the ones who didn't know them.

"Ew's" from the ones that did.

"GROSS" from the immature kids in the audience.

But, there was hysterical laughing. Laughing until tears came out of her eyes.

Gabriella couldn't hold in.

"OH IT'S JUST ACTING." Sharpay roared.

The play stopped. All eyes were set on Gabriella and Troy.

-HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM- 

So that's it. I already have ideas for chapter two. Are they going to get yelled at? Kicked out? Not be able to perform in the next 2 nights shows? What is the school going to say?

**REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW. **

Please review. Suggestions?

-**polopopiinprepxx.**


	3. Chapter 2

Gahh! Sorry people. I tried writing this as soon as I can but this one is really long and has a lot of detail in it. Then I got a little stuck but I managed. It's a really long one so please don't blame me.

Where did we leave off? Oh right.

**The audience notices Troy and Gabriella at the musical.**

--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--

Everything drew silent. The pianist Kelsi stopped playing, the dancers stopped dancing, the singers voices were lost into the cool air of the auditorium. Everyone was speechless. Like a murder just happened, or someone just saw a ghost. Everyone stared at Troy and Gabriella like they had two heads or something. The spotlight was shining on them. Everyone stared. Whispers flew around the room. People wanted to know why they weren't on stage. Why they weren't the ones shining in the spotlight. They turned the whole school upside down, they were chance takers, risk makers, life changers. And now, they disappointed the whole school.

People say that they chickened out. But that was only a rumor.

People say that they died. But that was only a worser rumor.

They meant to sing the musical, have the time of their lives.

Until a little _someone_ interfered.

"Yoo-hoo! Man with the spotlight, over here." Sharpay said. "Yeah, that's good. Thank you." She needed her spotlight, as usual.

Ms. Darbus then got up on stage and apologized for the disruption and went into this whole speech as she usually does. No one cared. No one was listening. They just talked amongst themselves, trying to figure out what was going on.

Gabriella and Troy were just standing there. People were still staring at them although they were nearly buried in the darkness as the spotlight was back on stage.

"Gabi." Troy whispered.

Gabriella didn't say anything. She was still stunned from the moment Sharpay heard her laugh. A laugh like hers could be picked out of a million.

"Gabi listen, isn't it a little weird how he comes the night of the musical?"

Gabriella didn't answer.

Ms. Darbus was still babbling about the rules of the theater. Stuff that people can care less about.

Sharpay and Ryan were sitting on the edge of the stage.

"So, Sharpay, I guess your plan worked. That boy did change everything. I still can't believed you paid him to chase away Gabriella to get us in the musical." Ryan whispered.

Expect, that wasn't a whisper. Something he thought was only going to spread 2 inches away spread around the whole auditorium.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Gabriella screamed. She ran up the stairs and onto the stage. Troy by her side.

"I…I…" Sharpay couldn't believe what her brother did.

"RYAN HOW COULD YOU MAKE SOMETHING UP LIKE THAT?" Sharpay took all of her anger out on him. Expect for, she was trying to look innocent. Which apparently didn't work.

"Don't go all innocent Sharpay. Ryan said it all." said Troy. "Everything was going fine until that BOY Ron shows up."

"It's Jon!" Jonathan then walked up to the stage.

"Yeah, whatever." said Troy.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Uhh… Nothing? Nope. Nothing at all." Sharpay tried to cover up.

"Now I want to know everything that's going on right now. The fate of there even being a musical at East High depends on it. Now, we can't lie here. Because whoever is lying won't be allowed to participate in any extra-curricular activies again. Now, who would like to go first?"

With the thought of basketball, the musical, and mostly Gabriella in his head, Troy Bolton decided to speak up first.

**  
"**Okay, so. Me and Gabriella." he began.

someone purposely coughs.

_Gabriella and I_ were going to do the musical, as expected. We were here, ready. We were both nervous but that wasn't the reason why we didn't go on stage. I went to go wish her good luck then I found her… kissing another guy. She then ran off so I went after her."

With the thought of the socialistic decathlon and the musical in mind, _most importantly Troy_, Gabriella decided to speak up.

"Well, that guy was Jon." She started to say. "You see, he's my ex-boyfriend from New York. I used to live there before I moved here. I was almost done getting ready when someone put their hands over my eyes and said 'Guess who.' I turned around thinking it was Troy. But I turned around to find out it was someone I haven't seen in two years. He left me one night back when I was 14 and I'll never forget that. He wanted me to go with him back to New York although I wasn't sure why. I mean, he left me and thought that if he came back tonight, everything would be alright again and he was wrong. He hurt me, again."

"Gabriella." Jon began. "Look I'm sorry. But, one night, I got a call from Sharpay. She told me all about the you in the musical and how she wanted revenge on Gabriella. So, she paid for my plane and hotel and had me come down trying to convince Gabriella to come with me. Sharpay never mentioned Gabriella having a boyfriend. So, I kissed her before she could explain that she had a boyfriend because I remember her saying 'I have a….' and then she heard someone call her name which was apparently her boyfriend and she ran off, shocked and depressed."

Ms. Darbus was stunned. Same was the rest of the school. Of course, the "ice princess" was pretty evil. But not like this. This was a whole new level.

Everyone was honest, expect Sharpay. She just stood there with her mouth wide open, anger filling her eyes. Her white skin turning almost completely. Sharpay was mad, madder then she was when she found out about Troy and Gabriella making the callbacks. But this time, oh, it was a million times worse.

Sharpay was speechless. Everyone turned on her pretty much. Well, expect for Ryan.

"RYAN, LETS GO, NOW!" Sharpay roared.

"No, Sharpay, I'm tired of you ordering me around. I'm done, for good. Go, by yourself, I really don't care." Ryan answered. He always did everything Sharpay ever said. Well, until now that is.

Sharpay screamed and jumped on her brother, wrestling him to the floor. He quickly got up and ran. Same as Troy, Gabriella, and Jon. This wasn't good.

It was two teams, in a total face-off. Sharpay alone of course, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, and Jon all running away from the evil Sharpay. They hid wherever they could but Sharpay kept finding them.

Then quickly ran out of East High. All of the boys were across the street and Gabriella was catching up. It was hard to run in heels so she took off her shoes.

Then it happened.

It was about 10 at night and Gabriella was running across the street.

All you heard, was her scream. That is when a 6-wheeler hit her.

--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--HSM--

So that's about it. It went a little better then I thought.  
I really need reviews, suggestions, comments, critisim, ANYTHING.  
please?

thankyou. :)  
-**polopopiinprepxx. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in like a while. My sister's sweet sixteen was on Saturday and things have been pretty crazy around here. I had to help set up, buy food, etc. So finally the party is all done with. And that means chapter 3! I noticed I haven't been getting that many reviews, just alerts. I really want you guys to review. It makes me feel loved. Haha. J

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM. If I did, I would be with Zac Efron right now instead of sitting at home on my laptop writing this story about him. Also I wouldn't be staring at my collection of 50 posters of him on my walls either. I would be with him, face to face. Oh, I wish. Hehe.

OH! And someone asked about the 6 wheeler thing and how you couldn't see it. Uhh.. Fog? Haha. I don't know. I didn't think of it that way. It's fiction. Blahh.

**Edit:** I wrote this about four or five times because I didn't like how it came out so sorry for the wait.

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 2:**  
All you heard was her scream when a 6 wheeler hit her.

- HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM -

Troy quickly turned around.

"Gabriella?" he questioned.

He knew her voice anywhere.

He looked into the fog and could see nothing. He saw her purse at the curb. He didn't want to think what happened, but it was the only conclusion. She was run over, probably dead. He quickly blamed himself. He should of waited for her to catch up when he was crossing the street. Now, it's too late.

Troy ran over into the middle of the street as the truck driver quickly drove away.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE ASSHOLE!" Troy screamed.

But the truck driver was already gone into the fog that surrounded the world around him. (Okay, sorry to ruin the mood but I guess the night is now foggy. Haha.)

"Troy, I'm so sorry man." said Ryan. Actually, Ryan couldn't find the words to say. That was all that he could spit out.

Gabriella was just laying there, almost dead. Actually, Troy wasn't sure if she was even alive. She never looked paler to him. Troy and Ryan picked up Gabriella from the middle of the abandoned road, blood flowing down their arms, and put her on the sidewalk outside of East High. Jon apparently was no where to be found, but that didn't matter to Troy, nothing in the world mattered to him more than the love of his life, Gabriella..

Troy just sat there, beside her. Running his hand through her shiny brown hair. Not a curl was out of place. He put his hand on her pale skin. All he could do was fight the tears that were pouring out of his eyes.

"Troy, I'm going to go inside and get your parents, and her parents, Chad Taylor, Kelsi, Jas--"

Tory gave Ryan a look. He got the point.

"…Well, I'll get everyone. Go call 9-1-1."

**Troy's POV.**

No. This isn't happening. This was supposed to be the best night of out lives. We were going to do spectacular in the musical, I was going to take her out to dinner, we were going to walk in the park, and then go for ice cream. Now, all of it is ruined because of a truck driver who was probably drunk at the time. I should of waited before I crossed the street. She wouldn't be here right now if I didn't cross the street so fast. I should of waited for her to catch up. No, it isn't my fault. If this Jon kid never showed up, Gabriella and I would be making out on the stage right now.

I got out my cell phone and called 9-1-1.

"Hello? I need an ambulance, immediately. ….Gabriella Montez. …Hit by a truck driver. …He drove away. ….East High. …Thank you" he said in tears.

He thought the words wouldn't come out. He just sat there, holding her hand, and waiting.

**Ryan's POV.  
**

I can't believe this. All because of that stupid truck driver. The nerve of some people, seriously. How would you be able to live with yourself if you're the reason someone died.

I ran into the auditorium as fast as I could. A million of thoughts were buzzing through my head.

Sharpay was talking about herself. As usual. How conceited of her.

"STOP EVERYTHING." I yelled.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ JUST GOT HIT BY A TRUCK DRIVER. A hit and run actually. TROY IS OUTSIDE WITH HER AND AN AMBULANCE IS COMING ANY MINTUE." I screamed.

Everyone was silent. Even quieter than when we all say Troy and Gabriella at the play. I saw Chad and Taylor get up and they started running out. Followed by Mr. and Ms. Bolton as well as Mr. and Ms. Montez.

**No Ones POV.**

People came rushing out of East High. "Oh my god!" was the only thing you could hear. A few gasps. Even a few cries. Everyone started talking at once until their voices got lost within the sound of the sirens.

"Okay, okay everyone. Go back inside or go home. Only family or close friends can stay." the paramedic said as he got out of the ambulance.

Everyone started leaving. Mr. and Ms Montez, Mr. and Ms, Bolton, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy who was still holding Gabriella's hand were the only ones left.

The paramedic put a stethoscope on Gabriella chest.

"Is she alright?" Ms. Bolton asked.

"Well, I really am not sure. I don't want to say yes when she isn't or no when she is. A trained specialist should look at her before jumping into conclusions." the paramedic answered. "But she's going to need to get to the ER as soon as possible. She's in a very critical state."

The paramedics got out a stretcher from the ambulance. Everyone was there, speechless. Well, Sharpay was smirking in a "this is what you get" kind of way. I'll admit, she's not even close to a caring person and never will be.

Ryan was just there, feeling a little bit of guilt.

Ms. Montez on the other hand was in tears. Mr. and Ms. Bolton were comforting her.

But out of anyone, Troy was a complete disaster. Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason were all in a group huddle.

Gabriella was slowly placed on the ambulance. Troy couldn't bare to watch. He shut his eyes, really tight, trying to forge the world, trying to forget what happened, trying to go back in time, to the night he first met Gabriella. It was fate that brought them two together. Troy was wondering what was going on, why was this happening? Sure, everything happens for a reason. But this? He tried to stop the tears from falling. It didn't work. He tried as hard as he could until his body finally decided to give in. He broke out into another long cry, Chad held him closer now. He didn't want too see his most loyal best friend like this.

The sirens turned on and everyone stood up. Troy opened his eyes and returned to reality.

"Anyone want to ride along? There's room for one." the paramedic announced.

All eyes turned to Troy who walked up feeling a pat on the back which was from Chad.

"We'll meet you there." Jack said to his son.

Troy climbed on to the ambulance, the sirens sound louder than before. The ambulance was really small, shook around a lot also, it was really, really freezing. But, that didn't matter to him. He just wanted to hear the words, "She's going to be just fine, nothing to worry about." But of course, this wasn't a fairy tale, and he's aware not everything has a happy ending. He just didn't know what Gabriella did to deserve this. She was as white as snow, her heartbeat was slow, he couldn't lose hope. Gabriella has only **one life to live.** He wasn't going to give her life up to some stupid asshole driver, and she knew she didn't want too either.

Troy knelt down by Gabriella, holding her hand, squeezing it tight. He couldn't believe what was happening. There was no way…… no way.

"Gabriella, look, I know that you can't hear me right now, but I want you to know, don't give up, ever, at least not now. You are a huge part of my life and you know it. I been thinking about you constantly everyday non-stop since the night we both sung on vacation. Together, me and you are unstoppable. We can do anything, literally. Who ever thought a brain like you and an all-star like me would end up the leads in the musical and kicking Sharpay and Ryan off the stage? Well… almost. If it wasn't for Sharpay's stupid plot to destroy the musical which she did, we wouldn't be in here right now, you wouldn't be like this. None of this would be happening. But fate is failing us right now, and I don't know why. Tonight was going to be the best night of our lives. This is the night we been looking forward too since your first day at East High. That one day after we got a callback, I knew that musicals is what I wanted to do with my life. Not basketball. I'm probably going to get kicked off anyway because I missed so many practices already. But basketball is my dads dream, not mine. Musicals is really all I want to do now because you inspired me. If it wasn't for you saying you would like to audition, well, I would definitely not be here today. Actually, neither would you. They say everything happens for a reason. I wish I knew why this is. Gabriella Montez, I love you more than life itself. Tonight, I was going to give you a promise ring. So even if we breakup in the near future, you would always remember the musical, the fun times, memories, and most importantly me. I didn't want to tell you this, I was going to give you the ring tonight and say most of this to you but you wont remember any of this anyhow so I'm going to wait until you get better. I love you. Stay strong."

"We're about halfway there." the paramedic in the back said.

The paramedic checked Gabriella's pulse once again and wrote a few things on a clipboard. Troy kept on talking to the love of his life, he tried so hard not to cry.

- HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM - - HSM -

It wasn't that long until they were there. Gabriella was immediately rushed into the ER and Troy waited outside for everyone.

"Hey." he heard.

He turned around to find out that it was Jon.

"Look.. I'm really sorry. I should of never listened to Sharpay. But I need to go before she sees me. My plane leaves in less than an hour. Just tell Gabriella I'm sorry and I hope she's alright. Okay?" Jon said.

"Well, sorry isn't going to cut it, at least not with me. But I'll let her know for you."

Troy and Jon heard the heels of Sharpay's shoes making their way through the parking lot. Jon ran off into the fog before she could see him.

Sharpay and the gang all walked up toward Troy. There was about a minute of silence until Mr. Bolton finally spoke up.

"I guess we should go in now." he said.

Everyone walked into the ER, no one said a word. Actually, no one knew what to say. Everything was happening to fast. One minute, everything is going great, then, since that one moment Troy saw Jon kissing Gabriella, everything changed. That one kiss was the spark that is the reason for this whole thing.

Everyone stood around exchanging glances. No one knew what to do, especially Troy. He just kept looking at the ground.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked.

"Umm, yeah actually. We're looking for Gabriella Montez." Mr. Bolton said.

"Curtain eleven." the nurse responded.

"Thanks."

They all walked slowly to the curtain, tears flowing their eyes. Well, expect Sharpay who tried to be sympathetic. Acting did her good.

They all arrived at the curtain. Troy opened it and let the others in. Gabriella was just laving there, Troy moved the hair out of her face. He was stunned at his sight. Gabriella had bruises and scratches all over her face. She looked like she got beat up, only worse. Troy saw tire tracks on Gabriella's arm.

"No." he said out loud. "This isn't happening. I can take it anymore! Ugh!"

Troy pushed Ryan aside and ran out of the room. He knew Gabriella needed him more than ever but he just couldn't see her like this.

"Son, get back here." Jack Bolton said starting to make his way out.

"No, stay here. I got this." Chad said.

Chad made his way out of the ER to search for his best friend. He walked out and found his best friend sitting on the curb outside the hospital with his head down. Chad sat down beside him.

"Hey." Chad said.

Troy didn't say anything.

"Look, I know this is a hard time for you right now, it's a hard time for al of us but, you know Gabriella; she never gives up. She's going to be okay."

"But what is she isn't okay Chad? You can't always just assume."

"Well you always can't be so pessimistic either."

"True."

"Whatever happens, I'll be there for you, and you know it. We been best friends forever. You know you can trust me, you can tell me anything."

"Yeah. I know."

"But why did you run out like that? You know she needs you."

"Yeah… I know."

"But then why did you?"

"Because… I cant stand seeing her like this. And I don't want to assume the worst but, I just don't know what to do. I mean, say if she does… die, what would I do? How would I be able to live with myself? Also, Sharpay. This is all her fault. If she never wanted to be in the musical, if Jon never came, if she never chased us out, this wouldn't be happening. I just don't know what to do. I can't take this all in at once. I--"

Troy broke out into tears, not being able to finish his sentence.

Chad hugged his best friend who was crying on his shoulder for about 10 minutes.

"Is… everything alright out here?"

Chad and Troy turned around, to see Taylor standing. She sat down beside them.

"Troy, are you doing to be alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Troy said, smiling.

"Come on, lets go in. Everyone is wondering where you went." Taylor said.

The three walked in, on their way in, they saw Sharpay and Ryan walking out.

"Sorry, would love to stay, I need to go home because my dad called. Bye!" Sharpay said in a perky voice.

Troy was about to slap her but Chad pulled him back.

"Not even worth it." he said.

They all walked back into curtain number 11, Gabriella wasn't there.

Troy started panicking.

"Where did she go?" he asked trying to seem calm.

"X-rays." Mr. Bolton said.

"Oh." Troy said.

There was a few minutes of silence until Gabriella was reeled back in. She had an IV in her arm now.

"Is.. She alright?" Ms. Montez asked.

"The doctor will be in with the results from the x-ray in a few minutes." the nurse responded.

"A few minutes." Troy thought to himself. "In a few minutes I'm going to be told the fate of Gabriella. I really don't want to know. Well, I do if its good but if its bad. No, I need to listen to Chad. I need to be there for her, good or bad. I can't do this."

The room was still silent. Until a doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm doctor Brushnet."

"Hi." everyone said in respond.

"I have some bad news." he began. "Gabriella has been..---" 

* * *

The end of chapter 3! Haha cliffy! Woo. I was going to end somewhere else but I decided to stop here. I'm on page 8 already. So, anyways, sorry this took me forever. I wrote it literally 4 times. But I decided to keep this. I was going to head it in a totally other direction but I took this path. So I hope you like it. Please review. Sorry for the one week wait. Tomorrow me and my friend are going to the lake and we're bringing the boat, so I think chapter 4 will be up before this upcoming weekend since I'm seeing HSM2 on the 10th with my best friend Emmy. Yay. So I want to get chapter 4 done before that. So I'm really sorry.

Please review! Give me some suggestions.

What do you want to happen? I already know what is going to happen.

Haha. The next chapter WILL be more sad.

After that I'll light it up a bit then crash it down. So that's it.

REVIEWWWWWWW! J


	5. Chapter 4

**READ. IMPORTANT.READ. IMPORTANT.READ. IMPORTANT.READ. IMPORTANT.**

Okay, so I'm really sorry for never updating this. I'm still alive. To be completely honest, I forgot all about this story until I got a story alert by someone a few days ago. People **you have to review.** School is starting September 6th for me. I'm going to end up _forgetting _unless if I see reviews or something in my inbox. What's the point of me writing something no ones going to read? I mean sure, I **love **writing but I really want some feedback when I get stuck. Please people, I'm on my knees now. (:

So anyways, my chapters take me a while because I try to make the fewest mistakes possible and the best wording I can. So yeah. If you read this far, you deserve a cookie. So anyways, just **please **review. Tell your friends about my story. I been reading a lot of fanfics for inspiration. So please, I'm doing the best I can.

**HSMUSICAL-HSMUSICAL-HSMUSICAL-HSMUSICAL-HSMUSICAL-HSMUSICAL-HSMUSICAL-HSMUSICAL-HSMUSICAL-**

Troy Bolton was always strong. He was never put down, not by no one. He hated crying in front of people. He was always the positive one. Everyone looked up to him.

But until this 3 syllable word escaped from Doctor Brushnet's cold hearted mouth, Troy knew his life would never be the same again.

"….paralyzed."

As the silence grew stronger and Troy tried to hold back the tears, he could help but to let it all out.

"What do you mean…… paralyzed?' Jack Bolton asked.

"Well, the truck hit her from behind and injured her spinal chord." Dr. Brushnet explained.

"Is she going to be able to walk again?" Taylor asked as a tear rolled down her face.

"There's about a one in a million chance." the doctor said.

The beeping of a pager filled the room.

"Well, I need to go. I'll leave you all alone for now. If she wakes up, tell one of the nurses in the ER and they will contact me."

"Okay. Thank you." Jack Bolton said as the doctor left the room.

Ms. Montez looked down at her daughter and couldn't help but cry.

"It's going to be okay, she's strong She'll be able to do this." Ms. Bolton said hugging her.

"Guys, its getting late and there's school tomorrow. Do you want rides home?" Jack Bolton asked.

The gang nodded.

"I'll be back in a bit." Jack said to his wife.

"Dad, I'm staying here tonight and tomorrow." Troy said.

"Okay son. Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, I'm going to be in school tomorrow so if anything happens, I'll call you all out alright?"

"Okay." Kelsi answered.

The gang gave hugs to Ms. Montez and Troy.

"Chad." Troy said.

"Yeah man what's up?" releasing from the hug.

"Can you stay here tonight? I need someone to talk too."

"Sure man no problem."

"Dad, can he?"

"As long as his parents have no problem with it, I don't see why not." Jack said.

"Thanks."

The gang left and a few hours later, Ms. Montez and Ms. Bolton left too and said they would be back in the afternoon and to call if anything happened.

The two boys slept in shifts for what would be a long, long night.

- HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM - HSM

**4:57 AM, Friday morning. Gabi's POV/**

_Where am I? Why am I laying here?_

Gabriella Montez woke up in the morning in a hospital room.

_Why is it so dark?_

Gabi pulled a string which turned on a light which brightened the dark room she was in.

_How did I end up here? All I remember was running from Sharpay. What happened?_

Gabriella glanced around the deserted room. The hospital seemed really quiet that morning.

Gabriella looked down at her arm which has scratches and bruises all over.

Gabriella turned off the light that was blinding her eyes and let her thoughts turn into dreams.

- high school musical owns - high school musical owns - high school musical owns - high school musical owns - high school musical owns - high school musical owns -

**5:00 AM, Troy & Chad's point of view.**

**  
**"Chad," Troy whispered trying to wake up his best friend. "Chad, wakeup." he said a little louder.

"Troy, its 5 in the morning, what do you wan--- where did Gabi go?"

"That's why I woke you up."

The two boys were sitting in an emergency room with a vacant bed that looks like no one laid in it for centuries.

"Troy, don't panic. I'm going to go ask the nurse outside."

Chad walked out and headed toward the ER desk.

"Uhh.. Excuse me?" Chad asked a young looking nurse.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she responded.

"Where did Gabriella Montez go? We woke up in her ER room and it was empty."

"Oh. Sorry to worry you. She was moved to room 309 on floor 5. We didn't want to wake you two."

"Thanks."

Chad walked back to Troy who was shaking.

"Troy, she's in room 309 on floor five. Clam down. It's going to be alright."

The two took the elevator up to room 309 and entered to see a sleeping Gabi.

"Troy, do you want to call your dad?" Chad asked handing Troy his phone.

"Nahh. I'm going to let everyone sleep. I'll call later this morning."

The two boys grabbed chairs and fell back asleep.

high school musical owns - high school musical owns - high school musical owns - high school musical owns - high school musical owns -

**10:39 AM.**

**No point of view.**

Gabriella Montez woke up once again in her hospital room only this time to see Troy and Chad sleeping in chairs by her bed.

"Troy, Chad." she said. "Troyyyyyy? Chadddd?!"

After a few minutes, Troy woke up.

"Gabi!" Troy said running over to Gabi. "How are you?" Troy asked kneeling by her bed.

"Terrible. Everything hurts."

"I know Gabi, I know."

"Troy, what happened?"

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I remember the whole Jon thing, and then running out of East High."

"Well that's not all of it. You see, you're luck you're even alive right now Gabs. I thought I was going to lose you."

"…What do you mean?"

"You got hit by a 6-wheeler Gabs. And you were banged up, really bad."

Troy didn't want to tell her the words, but he knew he was the one that had to do it. He could tell by Gabi's body he was hurt. But the pain inside of her must of hurt her even more.

"Well, your spinal chord is injured and you're"

"I'm……"

"I can't say it Gabs. I can't believe it still."

"What is it? Just tell me."

"Paralyzed."

* * *

Ok. So that was it. I'm sorry about the wait. I forgot all about this story.

**REVIEW**.

that's all I ask. I might forget again.

Ughh. I need feedback and suggestions, please?

I beg of you people. Okay?

Fact: I was looking for my brush and couldn't find it and I was thinking of crabbing and I came up with Brushnet. Hehehe.

**Thankyouuuuu.**

hugs

-_polopopiinprepxx_


End file.
